Silver Hero
by nkitty29
Summary: The pink princess' red knight is unable to save her from the dragons, so the silver knight steps in. Yzak x Lacus Hinted Athrun x Lacus


I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny and never will…

This was written like a year ago and I never posted it, but since Yzak's birthday passed a few days ago…I decided this will be a little birthday gift. Warning OOC…

**Silver Hero**

**

* * *

**

**-**

"She's alone…" The tanned coordinator looked with amused eyes, "Where's Athrun?" He made sure to say his words loud and clear for a certain friend to hear.

Like Dearka planned, his words quickly caught the attention of a certain silver haired coordinator. His blue eyes looked for his (and all of PLANTs) pink idol, it was easy since she was the only one with such a unique hair color, pink. The coordinator's sharp eyes spotted her sitting figure. She sat alone at the table with many suitors and "gentlemen" around her. Each one of them taking the advantage that her fiancé wasn't there.

Yzak watched as Lacus kindly rejected each man that came up to her. Something within him stirred it was anger. That heated feeling raged within him however, the question was why?

Was he angry at the men that dare to bother the Pop Princess?

Or was it because there was no one to protect her from these creatures that dared to call themselves men?

Yzak thought of something or someone to pin his anger on.

"Athrun," He hissed the name of his young rival.

"He ditched Lacus…" Dearka said referring to the navy blue haired boy, who was nowhere in sight. The blond went on, "Athrun left his future bride all alone. What kind of boyfriend is he? He left her wide open to many these perverted men." It was a teasing voice.

Dearka smirked as Yzak grew red. The smirk grew, his plan was working. He just loved using Yzak's fan boy obsession over Lacus to his advantage. Nicol couldn't help, but laugh to himself as Dearka played around with Yzak.

The three boys watched as Lacus took the hand of one of the strangers. _'Maybe one more comment should do it…'_ Dearka thought as he watched Yzak trembling in anger, his hands were curled into fist.

"That guy seems to want Lacus really badly…"

Yzak's eyes fired with flame as he saw the man's hand go lower on Lacus' back.

"Oh no! Where is her red knight?" Nicol asked sarcastically deciding to have fun as well. It was very unlike him, however when did anyone get the chance to mock Yzak without getting their head chopped off?

"Bastard." Yzak couldn't control himself; he quickly went up to the dancing pair.

"Excuse me." There was venom in his voice, "I hope you don't mind if I cut in." Without giving the man a chance to speak Yzak pushed him away. The solider didn't care of the looks he received from others. It didn't matter to him what others thought, all Yzak cared was that his pink idol was safe from such dirty hands. He took Lacus in his arms; she only followed his steps getting away from her previous dance partner.

A moment of silence was held between them; only the sound of the music was heard. In each other arms they moved to the beat of the music.

"Thank you…"

Lacus looked up at her savior, a smile had graced her face. A smile that quickly made Yzak blush, "Um…It was nothing you see- I was…Um just helping." He pulled off to say.

He, Yzak Joule an ace pilot couldn't complete a full sentence in front of Lacus Clyne? He started to tense up, she was the only woman (besides his mother) that had such an affect. He remembered the times she went to the base even if it was to visit Athrun, Yzak felt a nervous feelings when she looked, smiled or talked to him.

Maybe it was more than a crush on his half? However, at the moment he didn't have time to think of that. Right now, it was like dream to him. He was dancing with his favorite and only pop idol.

Lacus only giggled at his behavior, she found it cute. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his racing heart, her grip on his hand tightened as they danced. He quickly flinched at her actions, but slowly relaxed. The rosy blush still tainted his pale face, he held her tighter. He was definitely enjoying his time with the pink princess.

"Her red knight wasn't there, but her silver knight was." Nicol said as he watched with Dearka the dancing pair.

The blond couldn't help, but laugh, "I can't wait until Athrun hears about this."

"Hear what?" Athrun walked up from behind to his comrades, he had just finishing a talk with his father. "So?" He asked again, wanting to know why they were laughing.

"Oh nothing just Yzak saving your girlfriend…" Dearka said calmly with a grin on his face.

The young coordinator looked puzzled at the statement. Athrun's green eyes wandered around the hall, searching for any sign of the silver man and his pink bride. His eyes spotted them in the center of the dance floor in each other's in embrace.

Even though Athrun knew that Yzak had fan boy crush on his fiancée, he felt jealousy with a bit of fury. Those feelings grew even more as Lacus placed a kiss on Yzak's blushing cheek.

Both Nicol and Dearka chuckled as Athrun went to cut in.

"The fight for the princess has begun…"


End file.
